Nelly
Not to be confused with Nellie. Nelly '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #1 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 3889. Wii Sports Resort '''Nelly is the best Mii, showing the best skills. She is one of the best Table Tennis players at the skill of 1391-1395 (the 8th best player). In Swordplay, she is the 14th best at 1301-1305 and is quite good. In Basketball, she is at 1151-1155 and has a team of Alex and Jessie. She is pretty far back in Cycling, coming 71st out of 98. Armors Nelly uses in Swordplay Showdown Wii Party In Wii Party, Nelly is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for making 50 edits on Wii U articles '''or for '''making 100 edits on Miis who love orange articles. *She has the highest average skill level out of the Wii Sports Resort Miis, at a whopping 1281+. **This makes her the Best Mii in Wii Sports Resort to appear in every armor in Swordplay Showdown, only by Overall Skill Level. **Despite this, Nelly is only ranked #40 for her Total Skill Level. This is because having debuted in Wii Sports Resort, she only competes in 4 sports, as opposed to 6 or 7. *Her Japanese name is ネリー (Nerī). *Her Korean name is 넬리 (Nelli). *She is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. She is very defensive and strikes often. **She reaches the player with a horde of Golden Armored Miis (Midori, Alex, Giovanna, etc.) either around her, behind her or in front of her, depending on how she spawns on the stage. **She is the last female Mii to appear in Small Black Armor, last male being Tommy. *She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. *Excluding Bosses, Nelly is the rarest opponent in Swordplay Showdown, only appearing in 7 Stages. Her first appearance is on Stage 7. She appears on stages 7, 8, 10, 14, 18, 19 and 20. She armors herself stronger and stronger too. From Red to Green to Gold to Purple to Purple again to Purple Thin and to Black. *'Nelly' is the only Wii Sports Resort Mii to have a face full of wrinkles. *Despite having the highest average skill level, she plays on Beginner in Wii Party. This is likely to compensate for her high average skill level. **This is similar to Tommy, who has the 3rd highest average skill level but is also a Beginner in Wii Party. *In Table Tennis and Basketball, Nelly is right-handed. *On Overall Skill Level, she is ranked to be the best Beginner Mii, best Female Beginner Mii, best Mii that debuted on Wii Sports Resort, best Female Mii that debuted on Wii Sports Resort and best Female Mii in general. *'Nelly', Jessie and Rachel all have green eyes, dark blonde eyebrows, light skin, blonde hair, same nose and same lip color. **This is not to say that they are related, as not any Miis in Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort have a confirmed relation. * Her skill level is always above 1150 and below 1400.